Red Sci-Fi's vs. Blue Bombers
Red Sci-Fi's vs. Blue Bombers was the 8th episode of season one. Opening Round (Balloon Pop) In this opening round, each player had to pop red or white balloons. Blue Bombers popped most of their balloons first, awarding them $20 Introducing the Teams Red Sci-Fi's Red Sci-Fi's are Made up of Harper, Joseph, Natalie & Antoinette Blue Bombers Blue Bombers are Made up of Harrison, Ryan, George & Marcia Questions A Physical Challenge A (Cup and Saucer Cap) Joseph had to stack three cups and saucers on the black graduation cap that Antoinette had to wear to win $100 they did it in five seconds, giving them $100 Questions B Physical Challenge B (Water Balloon Hula Hoop) George had to spin a hula hoop while Harrison had to toss or drop three water balloons through the hoop in fifteen seconds to win $40 The judges said that the last water balloon that Harrison tossed through the hula hoop made it through at the last second, awarding them $40 Toss-Up (Hat Toss) One of these team had to catch two ping pong balls thrown by their partners in their hat. Harper and Natalie successfully threw two balls in Joseph's Hat and Antoinette's Hat, awarding the Red Sci-Fi's $50 Question C Physical Challenge C (Snowball's Chance) Blue Bombers accept the triple dare challenge they Failed giving the Red Sci-Fi's $300 and a Zenith see-through TV Blue Bombers Consolation Prizes Just for playing Harrison, Ryan, George & Marcia left with a month supply of Bonkers candy, Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo and Reebok watches, T-shirts and bags. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (Blue Plate Special) Joseph Dig a Giant Pizza with Anchovies to find a flag to win a Yamaha DD50 Electronic Digital Drum Machine Obstacle 2 (The Garbage Truck) Antoinette will dig thru the garbage find a flag to win a BZ Bodyboards Obstacle 3 (Fireman's Flag Pull) Harper will climb the Ramp grab a flag slide down the pole to win a $35 Dollar Gift Certificate to Papa John's Obstacle 4 (Pick It) Natalie will dig trough the Nose Gak find a flag to win a Dynacraft Vertical Alpine Eagle 24" Bike Obstacle 5 (Icy Trike) Joseph will sit down on the tiny tricycle and make your way across the slippery surface either by pedaling or pushing with your feet. Once you're across, you can stand up and grab the flag to win a RCA 9" CRT TV VCR VHS Combo T09084 Television with AC DC Adapter Obstacle 6 (Drawbridge) Antoinette will push the giant door down, but it's not as easy as you think! It takes a lot of strength for that thing to budge reach the flag to win a UNWIRED WALKIE TALKIE 2 Way Family Radio 14 Channels Obstacle 7 (Grease Monkey) Harper will lie belly down on the dolly and wheel themselves under the car and grab the flag next to the tailpipe to win a Ross Piranha BMX Bike Obstacle 8 (Buried Treasure) Natalie will sift through the sand in order to find it. A good strategy is to just throw the sand all over the place to grab a flag and win a Family Vacation in Sanibel Inn Fun Factory Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episode Directed by Jim Rowley Category:Red Team Wins